Little Alien, Big Aliens
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Splix makes a shocking discovery when he finds the To'kustar brothers living underground!


**A request done for guestsurprise! Hope you like it, Amiga! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ditto and Splix were tanning in the backyard of the Grant Mansion. The two cousins were finally enjoying some quality time together in peace.

Usually when Splix comes to Earth, one of the aliens or a human he's never met unintentionally scares him and causes him to run of in a panic surge.

But the day was going by smooth as silk. Splix was loving Earth more and more.

"This is the life, Ditto." Splix sighed. "This planet sure has great summer weather."

"Sure does." said Ditto. "Say, can you grab me a drink from the cooler?"

"You got it." Splix got up and opened the cooler, but there were no drinks left. "Uh-oh. We're all out. I'll run back to the kitchen and get some more."

"Take your time." Ditto reminded.

Splix took his time as he trotted back to the mansion. He breathed in the fresh air, felt the lush green grass, and looked up at the asher blue sky.

"What a beautiful planet." Splix said to himself.

Splix was almost to the mansion when he heard a scream. A scream not too far away from him.

He rushed over to where he heard the scream and spotted a hole next to a tree.

A rather deep looking hole.

Splix leaned over and saw complete darkness down the hole. "Did someone fall down there?"

But Splix made the big mistake of leaning too close. He lost his footing and fell down.

"WHOOOOOOOOOA!" Splix could only fall down the dark hole. He fell and fell until he landed on something soft.

"Huh? That didn't hurt as much as I thought." Splix got up and froze when a rather big voice spoke.

"Who are you?"

Splix turned around and then looked up.

Two giants were looking down at him. The biggest giants he's ever seen in his life.

Splix opened his mouth to scream. But he was too scared to make a scream. He wheezed and sputtered until he fainted.

"Uh, oh. Another scared one." Way Big said.

"Poor little guy." Ultimate Way Big said. "We better take him in before he wakes up and-"

Splix woke up and his eyes nearly popped out of his head seeing the two To'kustars.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Splix screamed and took off running.

The brothers sighed before chasing after the small alien.

Splix ran and ran aa fast as he physically could. He's never seen such huge, horrific creatures before! Have they been living under the Earth this whole time?!

Splix turned a corner and bumped into Sasha!

"SASHA!" Splix hugged the surprised human. "I'm so glad I found you! We have to get out of here before those giants get us!" He tried to pull her to safety but Sasha pulled back.

"Whoa! Hold on, Splix!" Sasha said. "It's okay! They're nice giants! They're names are Way Big and Ultimate Way Big."

"Then why did I hear screaming down here?!"

"That was me. I screamed because a saw a rat in Way Big's room and I was so scared, I screamed and ran away. When I calmed down, I came back and that's when I bumped into you!"

Thunderous footsteps interrupted their conversation.

"There you are!" Ultimate Way Big said.

Splix screamed again and tried to run away, but Sasha stopped him.

Way Big grabbed Splix in his hand.

"NOOOOOO! PLEASE! LET ME GO! HAVE MERCY! HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Splix screamed.

"What do you think, guys? Perhaps he needs the special treatment?" Sasha grinned. "All in favor say I!"

 **"I!"** boomed the two giants, taking Splix away.

* * *

Splix could only whimper in fear as the two giants strapped him to a table.

"Sasha! Why aren't you helping me?! Why are you taking these giants' side?!" Splix cried out.

Sasha shook her head. "Splix, the To'kustar brothers are nice aliens!"

"T-T-T-To'kustars?! These are To'kustars?!" Splix was white as a sheet. He heard many tales about the To'kustars and how they live at the far end of the galaxy. But he never thought that they were actually real! "They can't be nice! I don't believe it!"

The two giants chuckled.

"Shouldn't have said that." Sasha said.

The giants decided to have some fun with the little guy and began tickling him. Way Big tickled one side and Ultimate Way Big tickled the other.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hehehey! Quit it!" Splix laughed.

"Nope! Not until you trust us!" Way Big said, smiling. He tickled the middle of Splix's stomach while Ultimate Way Big used a feather to tickle him under the chin.

Sasha made it even worse by tickling Splix's feet!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Splix screamed. "NO MORE TICKLING!"

"Do you trust them now?" asked Sasha.

Splix hesitated before he kept laughing.

"Time for the secret weapon." Sasha said.

Way Big nodded and stopped tickling. Then put his mouth to Splix's stomach and hummed loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Splix screamed as the overwhelming vibrations tickled him silly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAP PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TRUST YOU! I TRUST YOU NOW! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

The three friends stopped. Sasha released Splix and held him in her arms. "You okay?"

Splix was tickled beyond his limits. But he was alright.

"Sorry, Splix. But we had to gain your trust somehow." Way Big said.

"And don't let our size scare you." Ultimate Way Big said. "We To'kustars have always been gentle giants."

Splix smiled. "I believe that now."

Bringing Splix and the two giants back to outside, they all laid back and resumed enjoying the sunshine and swimming by the lake.

"Ahhhh, this lake is just what my feet need after a long day." Way Big said as he and his brother soaked their feet in the lake.

"You said it." Ultimate Way Big said. "Sorry you got scared back there, Splix."

"It's all good. All's well that ends well." Splix said. "And I even got the soda!" He, Ditto, and Sasha opened a drink and made a toast to making new friends.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I hope you like it, Amiga! And I was wondering if you could help me with this story I'm working on once you feel better! Hope you get over your cold soon!**


End file.
